Gatita rencorosa
by ASKNB
Summary: Fic Prussia x Nyo!Romano para An espero te guste. Fiesta, una promesa rota, rencor inminente.


**_Para An ANLELIOZ Su OTP pruMano espero te guste._**

 ** _Los personajes no son míos. Feliz cumpleaños._**

* * *

Por las calles de Venecia una chica iba maldiciendo el nombre que una y otra vez le venía a la cabeza.

Odiaba pronunciarlo cada persona que la veía se le quedaba perplejo, ya que le decían "hola", ella se paraba sonreía, regresaba el "hola" pero en otros casos ya ni los completaba porque recordaba aquel nombre y maldecía.

Llegó a su casa encontrando a su hermana hablando al teléfono con ya sea su novio alemán, al tarado de su abuelo o… ¡Maldición! Lo recordó otra vez.

Se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, se tiró a la cama y cubrió su cara con la almohada; suspirando recordó mucho más el nombre.

Se reincorporó apoyando su espalda en la pared y abrazando un cojín en forma de tomate.

 _-Gilbert…-._

Pronunció, una de sus manos se la llevó a sus labios y luego a su cuello.

- _Gilbert…-._

* * *

Lo conoció en una fiesta de disfraces ella era una gatita negra y su hermana "brujita", claro que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a ser la que desencantara su sensualidad y con sus figuras llamara la atención de algunos del sexo opuesto.

Hubo un francés vestido del príncipe de la bella durmiente, que se acercó a ofrecer ponche a las chicas.

 _-Wow creo que me quedaré encantado con sus trajes y sobre todo…_

No terminó la frase ya que la chica de cabello obscuro y ojos olivo se fue a otro lado, topándose al "bastardo español".

Con cabellos castaños cortos y ojos de igual color que la chica, estaba acompañado de un albino, con cabellos plateados y ojos carmesí.

Agachó la mirada pensando en dónde lo había conocido puesto que su mirada se le hacía muy familiar.

 _-Chia ¿te acuerdas de…?_

 _-El asombroso Gilbert, ¿cómo estás no tan asombrosa chica?_

Chihara Vargas era de Italia, esos comentarios no le hacían gracia ya que le provocaba que frunciera el ceño y le hiciera sacar uno o dos pucheros.

 _-Chia, no te enojes, él no lo dijo para que te molestaras, voy por unos ponches-_ el chico de acento español estaba disfrazado de momia y ellos se encontraban en algunos de los sillones apartados-.

- _¿Y bien? Además de enojarte ¿qué más haces, pequeña gatita? Kesese-._

La chica se cruzó de brazos, recordó porque lo había olvidado, el albino odiaba ser ignorado así que comenzó a picar la mejilla de la joven y sonrió cuando ella volteó estando con un ceño más fruncido.

 _-¿Te acuerdas, Chi-ha-ra? Por eso no hablas?_

Ella bajó la mirada viendo sus rodillas y comenzando a sonrojarse; Gilbert agarró la mano de la castaña llevándola a sus labios y besando aquél dorso de mano; Chihara se sonrojó, no sabía que hacer o decir.

 _-Yo, el asombroso Gilbert nunca te traicione-._

Chihara volvió a su enojo y le dio una cachetada dejando roja la mejilla del chico; se encaminó a la puerta, saliendo con paso firme, lo que tenía era coraje, sin notar que alguien le seguía, tocaron su hombro y ella volteó siendo abrazada por el albino

 _-Lo siento…_

Dijo, con esas palabras provocaron más lágrimas de la oji olivo, él acarició la coronilla de su cabeza y ella le regresó el abrazo con fuerza.

 _-Vamos a mi casa, tenemos que hablar a solas-._

Chihara asintió, Gilbert limpió las lágrimas derramadas a lo largo de sus mejillas, sonrió, besó su frente y se la llevó a su casa de la mano.

 _-Siéntate, estás en tu casa ¿quisieras algo asombroso?-_ ella negó y se sentó en el sofá individual cruzando las piernas-, _¿se te bajó un poco el enojo?_

 _-Vine por una explicación y nada más._

Suspiró, trajo un vaso de agua para la chica y algo de alcohol para él.

 _-Cuando tenías 10 años y yo te doblaba la edad dijiste:"cuándo sea grande me casaré contigo", yo te dije:"inténtalo", no le mentí a Antonio, la marimacha… la amaba, yo con oír esas palabras me reviviste el alma. Chihara… yo-._

La chica aún sería virtió el vaso de agua sobre el albino, se quiso levantar pero sus piernas no respondían, Gilbert dejó el vaso el el suelo, sonrió y se peinó para atrás.

 _-Qué baño tan más improvisado-_ se apoyó en los brazos del sillón-, _déjame terminar, Chihara Giulietta Vargas te amo y si no te hes suficiente con palabras-_ se acercó cara a cara- _te lo demostraré con acciones._

Con esto dicho beso sus tiernos labios, bajó sus manos a su cuello, bajaba lentamente tocando sus pechos, llegando a su cintura; se separaron porque ya les faltaba el aire.

 _-Kesesese ¿que dices gatita? ¿perdonas las acciones no tan asombrosas de Gilbert?_

* * *

 _-Tock tock ¿se puede?_

Dijo su hermana quien se sentó a la orilla de su cama, respiró hondo y sonrió a su hermana.

 _-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué se pelearon?_

 _-Porque es un tonto._

Chihara abrazó más el cojín, se sentói a su lado y recargó su cabeza en su hermana y esta sonrió acariciando su pelo.

 _-Si eso ya lo sabes de memoria, él nunca cambiará, lo sabes._

 _-Sí..._

 _-Y sobre todo… así lo amas._

 _-¡MALDICIÓN! MALDITO MARIDO._


End file.
